Traditionally applications are developed based on the keywords manually identified by the technology architect from the business requirements. These manually identified keywords are then translated to an architecture diagram based on prior experience of the technology architect. Finally the architecture diagram is used as the foundation to develop an application. Therefore, it is extremely important to have an architecture diagram as close to the business requirement as possible.
However, as illustrated above, the prior technologies require the architecture diagram to be manually developed. Unfortunately, the architecture manually developed is not close the business requirements because it often includes human errors. Additionally, these manually developed architecture diagrams fails to include additional data associated with building the application and how the various layers and components interact and work with each other to develop the application.